


Under a Rock

by WinterJoy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterJoy/pseuds/WinterJoy
Summary: Oliver is confused after reading an article that describes a date night for himself and Felicity, since he is sure that the date mentioned never happened.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	Under a Rock

_Oliver and Felicity stepped inside Carter’s restaurant, ready for their date night. The hostess showed them to their table and Oliver helped Felicity out of her jacket. His mouth watered at the sight of her in her long sleeve purple dress._

Oliver frowned at the screen of his phone.

“Felicity!” He called across the loft, “have we ever eaten at _Carter’s_?”

Felicity emerged from the bathroom, fastening an earring in one ear as she got ready to head to a board meeting at Palmer Tech. 

“I don’t think so, why?”

“Thea sent me this article,” Oliver gestured to his phone, “it talks about us on a date, but we’ve never been to _Carter’s_ , and I know you don’t own a purple dress with long sleeves.”

Felicity chuckled. “Of course you’ve memorized my wardrobe.” 

Oliver winked at her, before confusion slid back over his face. “Gossip articles normally get the important things wrong, but they are pretty much always spot on about clothes and location.”

Felicity hummed in thought. “What’s the website?”

Oliver checked his screen. “Something called Archive of Our Own. I’ve never heard of them before.”

Felicity burst into laughter. 

Oliver stared at her incredulously. 

“We’re—” she wheezed “we’re on AO3?”

“Um… yes?”

“Oliver, AO3 is a _fanfiction_ website.”

“...and that means?”

Felicity gasped and threw a hand over her heart in mock outrage. “You don’t know what fanfiction is?”

“I was kind of literally living under a rock for a while. Cut me some slack!” Oliver teased back. 

“Fanfiction is a form of writing where anyone can write stories using existing characters,” Felicity explained, “usually fanfics are about characters from books, movies, or tv shows, but occasionally someone writes about real people.”

“You know this how?”

“Unlike you, I live on the internet, not under a rock.” Felicity quipped. “Plus, I had a lot more free time before I met you… there are some great Doctor Who fics.” She admitted. 

Oliver stepped behind Felicity to zip up her dress. 

“So you’re saying that someone is so happy we are together that they decided to write a story about us?”

“Pretty much, yup.”

“Well,” Oliver leaned over to plant a kiss on Felicity’s neck, “I’m very happy that we’re together, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: @WinterJoy4


End file.
